Kimetsu no Yaiba: Shinku no ōkami
by K the Usagi
Summary: Un lobo carmesí buscando a su presa. Una niña que perdió todo lo que tenía. Juntos tendrán que recorrer un país lleno de demonios para sobrevivir, y obtener venganza contra aquel que, desde las sombras, les arrebató todo lo que amaban. (Solo uso personajes originales)


Capítulo 1

El errante

_"__Todo lo que conoce es esta vida de homicidio para alimentar su hambre_

_Él sabe que su alma está condenada, porque ¿qué dios amaría a tal hombre tan terriblemente malvado?"_

"Son of the Wolf", Shawn James

Si tuviera que escoger el recuerdo más antiguo en su mente, sería el rojo. La sangre, las llamas ardiendo, la tela carmesí que lo envolvía mientras vagó en el bosque en una de las nevadas más fuertes que vivió. La mirada de aquel que terminó con su inocencia y con la vida que conocía. Aquel color siempre lo acompaño, y ahora lo hacía nuevamente en su atuendo cubierto de sangre y el color de su katana.

Su víctima yacía en el suelo, jadeando, asustado. El monstruo aún trataba de comprender que había pasado. Hace unos minutos estaba devorando a un niño y ahora, un desconocido lo tenía a su merced. No era un cazador de demonios, tampoco era un demonio. Era un hombre común y corriente. ¿Cómo alguien así había vencido a un demonio que consumió tanta sangre a lo largo de su existencia?

Sin embargo, el demonio era listo. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de huir. ¿Quizá piedad? No, no lucia como esa clase de hombre. Intentar atacar no tenía caso. Tenía que distraerlo

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – El asesino no respondió – No usaste una técnica de respiración, tampoco una postura. Dime muchacho, ¿Cómo? – El hombre hundió más su espada sobre él. El grito espantó a los pocos pájaros cercanos

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó finalmente el asesino

-¿De quién hablas?

-Doku – el demonio trago saliva – ¿Dónde?

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que estas pidiendo? ¡Quieres que te diga dónde está el lobo demoniaco! ¡Si hablara me devoraría!

-Vas a morir de todas formas

-¡Puedo llevarte con él – respondió, viendo su oportunidad de escape – ¡Puedo…! – el demonio vio la espada atravesándolo por completo. Su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse –¿Quién… carajo… eres?

-Solo soy otro lobo, buscando a su presa – dijo antes de que su víctima se desvaneciera en el aire.

El sol brillaba con fuerza y el cielo estaba cubierto de un azul intenso. Los vendedores del mercado del pequeño pueblo de Kanano ofrecían con alegría sus productos mientras saludaban a los habitantes del pueblo. Después de todo, no saludarlos seria descortés considerando que todos conocían a todos. Era esa clase de lugar rural en las montañas donde se vive de lo que cosechan, así que difícilmente llegaban extranjeros a perturbar la paz. Kanano era tan viejo que ni siquiera figuraba en los mapas y seguramente no sería recordado en el futuro a excepción por unos cuantos historiadores. Sin embargo, eso no afectaba en lo absoluto a sus habitantes. Eran felices con su estilo de vida.

Por supuesto que, siempre había personas que resaltaban más que otras. Estaba la vieja Masume y su loro cascarrabias, Haruko, el pequeño vándalo de la aldea y, por último, Masahiro Rin, quien era considerada por muchos el tesoro de Kanano.

De 14 años. Su cabello violeta y sus ojos amarillos, combinados con su kimono azul con mariposas blancas en la falda fascinaban tanto a jóvenes como ancianos. Su gracia, carisma y amabilidad no hacían más que resaltar su belleza. Muchos chicos envidiarían a aquel que la desposara. Por eso, constantemente hacían una apuesta para ver quien lograba ganarse su corazón primero. Para su mala suerte, Rin, inconsciente del asunto, los ignoraba a todos.

Los mercaderes la saludaban mientras ella, con el paso apresurado, respondía y se dirigía directo al puesto de pescado intentando mantener equilibrada la canasta en su brazo.

-¡Padre! – le grito al encargado del puesto. Su nombre era Gyobu. Era un hombre robusto, bastante grande, de una barba larga que compensaba el cabello ya no tan presente en su cabeza. Sus cejas gruesas, grandes mejillas lo hacían lucir encantador y amable, aunque en realidad era alguien de carácter fuerte y bastante enojón. Era tan distinto a su hija que algunos aún les impresionaba que lo único similar que tenían eran los ojos. El resto de sus rasgos, como era de esperarse, vinieron de su madre.

-¡Pequeña Rin! – El hombre se puso de pie y levantó a su hija en brazos – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Empezaba a morir de hambre

-Lo siento, no encontraba el camarón para rellenar las bolas de arroz

-Pero no es lo único que trajiste, ¿Verdad?

-No, también hay un poco de pescado, huevo, tomate, y fideos

-Gracias al cielo. Me hacía falta un aperitivo

-Si comes como vendes, eso explica tu tamaño – Le dijo el mercader del frente

-¡CALLATE SANBOU! ¡No me hagas enojar frente a mi preciosa hija! – el vendedor contrario dejo salir una risa burlona – Ahora, pequeña Rin, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Necesito que bajes al lago a pescar. Hemos vendido mucho hoy, y me preocupa no tener reservas para mañana. Tu madre debe estar ocupada con la casa, así que necesito que tú lo hagas. Bajaré a ayudarte al atardecer

-No hay problema alguno padre. He visto muchas veces como lo haces, así que creo poder hacerlo

-¿Cómo puedes hacer que tu hija trabaje por ti? ¿No eres capaz de realizar tu trabajo? – respondió Sanbou. Gyobu respondió nuevamente con un grito. Su relación había sido así desde hace años, así que a Rin no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

-Toma, aquí está la caña y, lo más importante… – Gyobu tomó un sombrero de paja que tenía colocado al lado suyo y lo puso en la cabeza de su hija. Lucia viejo, pero se veía perfectamente cuidado – El sombrero de la suerte. Antes fue de tu abuelo, ahora mío y quizá algún día le toque a tu generación. Podrías tener un hermano o dos. O puede que se lo des a tu hijo. – Gyobu sonrió dulcemente a su pequeña hija – Ahora ve, ¡A pescar!

-¡Si! – respondió Rin, amarrándose el sombrero y dirigiéndose colina abajo.

El camino era tranquilo, como en cualquier montaña. Algunos animales pasaban frente a ella y el cantar de los pájaros mantenía el ambiente tranquilo. Tardó un poco en llegar al pie de la montaña, pero compensaría el tiempo pescando todo lo que pudiera.

Buscó en la orilla el bote con el apellido "Masahiro" tallado en él, lo empujó con cuidado para evitar mojar el kimono y subió rápidamente al bote. Se sentó en la tranquilidad del lago y lanzó la caña. Rin cerró los ojos y cambió su respiración. Inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente. Sus latidos se volvieron lentos y colocó las yemas de los dedos en la caña. Podía sentir el movimiento del agua a través de la vibración del bote. En cuanto sintió un movimiento brusco, jaló la caña y el pez se levantó por los aires. Llevaba uno, faltaban muchos más.

Paso toda la tarde repitiendo el proceso, atrapando tantos peces como pudiera. Rin se sentía asombrada, pues normalmente no logreaba atrapar nada a pesar de imitar a su padre. Acarició el sombrero, convencida que era gracias a este su éxito. El atardecer llegó. Rin remó lentamente a la orilla y esperó a su padre, pero Gyobu no aparecía.

En un inició la chica pensó que se había retrasado, pero, conforme bajaba el sol, comenzó a preocuparse más. Asustada, abandonó los pescados en el bote y comenzó a correr colina arriba. Pasado un tiempo, su respiración comenzó a dificultarse. No era el cansancio, era algo en el aire lo que le impedía respirar correctamente. El olor a quemado empezó a abundar. Humo. Una luz incandescente se veía en la entrada del pueblo. Fuego.

Rin corrió por todo el pueblo, viendo como todas las casas y puestos ardían en llamas. Cada hogar se había vuelto una fogata enorme. No lograba encontrar a nadie en ningún lado. Vio una figura robusta a lo lejos.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tardíamente noto que no era él. El rostro de aquel ser parecía el de un demente. Sus dientes lucían afilados y sus ojos estaban teñidos de sangre. La chica contemplo al ser, atónita, sin poder moverse. Perdió la fuerza en las piernas y cayó al suelo.

-Oh, que tenemos aquí – comentó el desconocido – una pequeñita perdida, y parece ser… –El hombre olfateó como animal – Una con sangre extraña. ¡Vaya premio que me he encontrado! – Rin, reaccionando ante el shock, comenzó a correr.

El ser la perseguía muy de cerca, casi rozándola, mientras la niña se movía entre el fuego y los escombros buscando llegar a casa. A pesar de estar prendida en llamas, la chica se arriesgó a entrar buscando refugio.

Sin embargo, lo que vio fue más que desgarrador. Sus padres estaban ahí, muertos. Gyobu estaba cubierto de heridas en la espalda y brazos. Parecía que murió protegiendo a su madre. – Oh, así que estos deben ser tu familia – Le dijo el hombre, quien ya estaba detrás de él – Hubieras visto sus gritos, sus lamentos. Ambos tenían sangre extraña, así que cuando apenas probé su sangre sentí este nuevo poder. Ahora que tengo 3 platillos frente a mí, es hora de comer… –Unos pasos se escuchaban bastante cerca. El hombre se volteó a la entrada de la pequeña casa en llamas, mirando a una figura teñida en rojo avanzando lentamente a él. – ¿Y tú de dónde coño saliste?

-Dime demonio, ¿Tú nombre es Haroko Masai?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Tras oír la respuesta, el hombre de rojo empezó a correr. Desenvainando la espada. En cuanto el demonio vio la katana, se puso a la defensiva. Parecía que el monstruo esperaba algo, pero aquel guerrero solo corrió hacia él, usando movimientos simples para enfrentar a su enemigo. Cuando Haroko notó esto, liberó una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano – ¡Técnica de demonio de sangre! ¡Llamas de sangre! – El brazo del demonio se volvió amarillo y de un momento a otro empezó a expulsar fuego. La sonrisa del monstruo lo mostraba triunfante, hasta que algo interrumpió sus llamas. Después, un dolor incesante recorrió todo su cuerpo.

La espada del hombre estaba dentro de la herida del demonio. El guerrero levantó la espada haciendo un corte ascendente, partiendo el brazo del enemigo. El demonio, notablemente enojado, comenzó a lanzar más fuego para bloquear la vista de su rival. Haroko se apresuró de vuelta a la casa, donde aún estaba Rin, buscando beber más sangre para aumentar su poder. Se acercó lentamente a la niña preparado para devorarla, pero nuevamente su plan no dio resultados.

El hombre atravesó el techo, colocándose en frente del demonio y aprovechando el momento de distracción, cortó el otro brazo. Antes de permitirle reaccionar, aquel espadachín lanzó un frasco que empapo por completo a la criatura y posteriormente lo lanzó al fuego. El demonio comenzó a gritar. Al voltear a ver a su enemigo se topó con la sorpresa de que este ya había hecho un movimiento. El torso del demonio cayó, dejándolo indefenso. El hombre colocó la espada en el pecho de la bestia y la clavó lentamente.

-¡¿Quién carajo eres?! – Como la vez anterior, no hubo respuesta – ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¿Dónde está Doku? – El rostro de Haroko lucía aterrado

-¡NO SE QUIEN ES! ¡Puedo averiguarlo si lo deseas! Solo… – El guerrero remató al demonio. Tomó su espada, la envainó y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose fuera de la aldea Kanano.

-¡Espera! – Le gritó Rin. El hombre volteó y la miró fijamente. Por primera vez, las llamas le permitieron a la niña el rostro de su salvador. Sus ojos purpuras brillaban con la luz, el cabello largo, desarreglado y poco cuidado, con un fleco ligeramente largo. Tenía una profunda cicatriz en el cuello y sus ropas estaban rasgadas. El kimono que parecía haber sido blanco, ahora era de un intenso carmesí – ¿Quién eres? – El hombre contempló a Rin un largo tiempo. Parecía recordar algo mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos amarillos.

-Un errante – le respondió. – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Quiero… Quiero… – incapaz de responder, Rin se puso a llorar. Acababa de perderlo todo. Su familia, su hogar, su aldea. Todo terminaría reducido a cenizas dentro de poco. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Qué iba a poder hacer ella, sola y sin lugar donde quedarse?

El hombre avanzó hacia ella y, para sorpresa de la niña, se agachó y la abrazo gentilmente. La niña se recargo en su hombro y dejo salir todo el llanto.


End file.
